


Fury Problem

by greyamber



Series: Cryptozoology [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien temple digested Cam, and sent back a dog.<br/>Inspired by a WIP Gen, in which Cam was turned into a dog which could still speak, under the influence of a sort of Chinese-like Temple. The said fic stopped at Cam's apartment where Teal’c and Daniel found Cam the dog at the first time, and wasn't continued thereafter. Sadly I cannot find this fic anymore…But the idea of a Cam the dog with soft fur sank in, and just too endearing to let go; well, also a salute to the World is Mine to Win, and the wonderful poetry Sun and Saddle Leather chase_acow introduced in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the World is Mine to Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31888) by [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the world of Stargate They own me, actually, in my wicked mind.  
> Warning: Ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

1.

“Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel frowned in the darkness before he handed the glasses back and saw clearly the stoic shadow of the Jaffa outside the door. 0730, the clock said. He’s slept in.

“Had Col. Mitchell mentioned to you where he’s going ? He was supposed to sparring with me one hour ago.”

Daniel stirred up, rubbed his face to accelerate the process of the waken. “His quarter? Vala? Infirmary?”

“His quarter is empty and Doctor Lam said never see him after yesterday. Vala Mal Doran insisted that she saw Col. Mitchell left SGC after debriefing. I called his home, the telephone was lift up after the seventh ring but no one answered.” Teal’c’s face turned odd, although his voice remained calm and stoic, “There were only sound which sounds like made by a dog.”

Daniel sunk curtly back into the bed. He groaned and rubbing his face more furiously.

“Daniel Jackson?” The Jaffa tilted his head.

“So the tale of P5X 837 is true.” Daniel murmuring into his hands, sounded more like a moan.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The Mitchells was quite hospitable. It was Cameron who insisted that they could adopt a movie night ritual and others likewise. Daniel’s at least glad now that every member of SG-1 had a pair of key of Cam’s apartment. The moment they opened the front door, a large, tea-colored dog rushed towards and kind of threw himself into them.

“…Mitchell?”

Daniel’s first reaction was to close the door behind. Then he turned to the dog again, which was watching him sadly, while nodded at his own name.

Daniel signed in release. The dog glared at him

“Well. At least you aren’t gone to nowhere.” Daniel told him while Teal’c was kneeling and patting his head now.

“You understand what I said?”

Another nod.

“But can’t speak?”

The dog’s head shook, leaning into the Jaffa’s big hand which was fondly ruffling his fur. Daniel signed again, kneeled down, too.

“The Elder said according to the tale you could turn into a dog at your _will_. Did you try to turn back?”

The dog woofed like a snort, tilted his head.

“Okay. Of course you’ve tried it already but didn’t work.” Daniel murmured, reached into the bag he brought and fished out a dog collar. “We need to return to P5X 837.”

The dog seemed astonished at the collar, woofed more loudly and stepped back of Teal’c. The Jaffa patted its head with a smirk. Daniel looked at it and the collar in his hand, feeling somehow insulted and amused at the same time. “Well. You have no choice Col. Mitchell. You’re too big to go outside without a rope around you head. Beside, you’re wearing your dog-tag everyday. How bad that could be?”

The dog bared white teeth to him, but remained still as Daniel laced the collar around his neck. “Your fur is soft Col. Mitchell.” The Jaffa’s hand ruffled his back once more. The dog looked at them more sadly, somehow managed a face which looked lie a pout.

 

 

2.

 _(Seventeen hours ago)_

 

“Mitchell! You all right inside?” Daniel rushed through the glooming floating pictures all over the temple and ran before the white rounded light which was beaming there with every heart beat. Cam’s voice went through it. “…I’m okay…Couldn’t move though…”

“And how many times I told you not to touch _anything_! You’ve no idea what you get your hand on!” Daniel released the breath he didn’t know was holding, shot inside the white light.

“I touched _nothing_!” Cam snarled back. His voice sounded clearer as the light began to dim. “I just went to the center and it captured me!”

They were in the most ancient temple in P5X 837, a seemed primitive planet where the tale still spread by the Elders generation to generation, that when the right person entered into the temple, the Gods will show him his true nature in animal form, and he will be granted the power to change at his free will since then. The said temple was strictly guarded, only two of them were allowed to enter at once. The other members of SG-1 were waiting outside.

“Are you hurt?”

The light disappeared finally. Daniel reached out to draw Cam back to his feet, who swayed. “No…just…dizzy.” Cam shook his head, then frowned as he noticed the pictures around. “What the hell is that?”

“No idea…Seems like your …rightness triggered out the hand of Gods…”

“Jackson!”

“…or your Gene, or something else…” neglected his protect, Daniel reached out for a picture most nearby, which was dimming with the white light and let his finger went through. “Hologram…” Daniel mumbled, “What happened inside?”

“I don’t know…just white light like twirl around me, I heard voice…couldn’t move and it’s _cold_ …and I believe I saw a picture of animal too.” Cam shifted uncomfortably, Daniel turned to face him, his eyebrows lift, “What is it?”

“A dog.”

“…But you’re still in your human form. Did you tried –”

Cam shut his eyes, biting his lip. Two seconds past, nothing happened. He shrugged, “Maybe I need more practice.” Cam suggested half heartedly.

“Maybe we should go back now, told the Elders what happened and sent you back to Doctor Lam soon.” Daniel seemed more worried than Cam himself.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The time the dog walked into Cafeteria after his teammates quietly, no one got to notice. But eventually there were laughter and whispers around them as the dog tried to eat a cup of red Jell-O front of him with his paws and tongue. His effort made no success, the dog whined. The Jaffa watched this intensely, then turned around to his side and began to move the Jell-O out to a plate with a spoon while wearing a bemused smirk. The dog stuck out his tongue, tried to eat once again. Sam giggled at the scene.

 _:: Please don’t say that ’It it so sweet’!::_ The dog stopped devouring Jell-O, up his head awkwardly at Sam. Whose smile stilled at her face. She turned to see Teal’c. The Jaffa’s head tiled, one eyebrow raised up.

“Cam? Was it you?” Sam asked deliberately.

 _:: You guys can hear me NOW?::_ the dog huffed, _:: Amen.::_

“It’s a good sign. At least we know your mind is still there. Although it makes no sense from the aspect of physiology.” Sam’s eyes brightened. “By the way, your fur’s really lovely in this form.”

The dog found himself facing two amused faces suddenly, both of them showed the message that ‘It’s so cute.’ The dog backed a little on the chair rigidly, protected.

 _:: It’s not fair! You guys are taking advantage!::_

“Indeed Cameron Mitchell.”

The dog pouted, opened his mouth seemed want to snort in his doggish way. But sat back right swayed his tail.

 _:: Jackson and Vala come back.::_

 

Daniel and Vala entered Cafeteria and went to them, as the moment Sam’s eyes widened and Teal’c’s eyebrow lifted up again. “Doctor said that Mitchell’s sample says that he is a perfect normal dog of all meanings. She ‘s even not sure how many Mitchell’s still in this body…” He stopped abruptly as everyone stared at him. “What?”

 _:: Then she is wrong. Mitchell’s still here, Jackson.::_

Daniel was shocked by a voice echoed hi his head. He looked around, Vala’s as surprised as him. Sam looked innocent. Teal’c schooled his face plainly as usual but tiled his head to the dog, which was waved his tail a little. Not _a_ voice. Daniel realized. _The_ voice.

 

“Well. That’s really a good news.” he kneeled a little, threw the medical report away on the table, rubbing one hand through the dog’s tea-colored fur, which was combing and braiding by Vala already.

The dog licked his palm twice.

 _:: Indeed. Jackson. Let’s back to that witched planet.::_

 

 

3.

 _::The Elders were not happy about our re-survey here.::_

“That’s their temple and we’re lucky that they let us in at the first place. Besides, they were not happy about _my_ return _._ You’re already regarded as one of them.”

 

Daniel checked every stone every stroke while replying. The dog followed him three steps away, sneezing around a lot. “You should sit down and tried not to active some bizarre device again Colonel. Or take a nap while I’m studying this wall.”

 _:: Can’t. My toes are frozen.::_

“Then try some meditations. That would help.”

 _:: I’m not always fall in asleep in Kel’No’Reem!::_ the dog sneezed uncomfortably.

“Right. Only once in Camelot. Or only when I’m around?” Daniel examined the seventeenth line carefully while absently bantering with Cam. He was almost sure that it wasn’t there the last time as they were in the temple. The language of it was not Ancient, more like a group of symbols like Gate address. The dog trotted near, staring at the line, too.

 _:: Can you read them, Jackson?::_

“No. Not at all. Maybe they’re not…” Daniel reached out to tough the line, nothing happened.

 _:: Perhaps it’s me they’re waiting.::_ The dog turned his head up hesitantly, Daniel nodded, “Fine. Use your…paw.”

The dog slapped him with his tail. Then put his right paw up, stroke across the line. The wall cracked, then split open to reveal a round room. Stone beds were full of it, some of them were occupied, hologram of animals floating above their lifeless bodies. One of them was Cameron Mitchell in his black BDUs.

 _:: It’s not possible.::_ the dog neared to the bed on his toe-tips, _::I’m not feeling…not being myself.::_

The confess broke Daniel from his own frozen state, he stepped nearly, too. The Mitchell lying on the stone bed was _breathing_ , so did the dog beside him, much to his relief and confuse at the same time. He reached out to that Mitchell, but his fingertip was stopped by some invisible freezing material. “He is probably real.” He murmured, much to himself. The dog backed a step, looked a little hurt.

 _:: But so is ME. Think we are in another timeline or Reality?::_

“…No it’s more probably that your mind was transferred – ”

 

“No. It is you. Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell.”

An old voice interrupted Daniel and answered the dog’s question; one of the Elders stepped from the shadow.

 

4.

“You need to see me, Dr. Lam?”

General Landry seemed slightly annoyed as he made his excuses from the meeting room, with four members of IOA waiting indifferently there. Lam’ face, however, was determined and cold, same as her voice. “General. There’s something wrong with Col. Mitchell’s test sample. I was intent to compare the exemplars after his return yesterday and the one we took from him one hour ago. But the former one was simply disappeared. All the data from the analysis of that one was still in database, however.”

Landry frowned. “Just the exemplar? Are you implying that some one in SGC stole it?”

“No.” Lam shook her head, eyes heavy but sharp, “My opinion is that it looks like that the former exemplar never _really_ existed. Somehow we still drew result from it. I’m not sure the only exemplar we have now is real or just another hallucination trick.”

 

\------------------------------

 

“We repeated us the last time, researchers from Earth, your comrades Dr. Daniel Jackson and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell are not here. And you three are no longer been welcomed in this temple.”

The oldest Elder expressed the words out slowly and grimly, flashing with the torches and spears holding in the hands of their following guards. Teal’c remained his grimly plain face at it, only a slight smirk spreading on the corner of his mouth, both P-90s of his and Sam’s were holding up Vala whistled, tapping at the transparent shield under her finger,

“Well, as we could see at least Cameron _is_ here.”

“The one inside is not Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell anymore. Now we insist your leaving.”

“It’s not our intention to cause conflict here. Our device shows, however, that our Col. Mitchell is alive in this device now, and he and Dr. Jackson was in the same chamber two hours earlier.” Sam’s voice was polite, but not kind any more, “Since that we require your explanation for the missing of Dr. Jackson and Col. Mitchell’s condition, we would not leave with Col. Mitchell lying here.”

“The only connection between our worlds, the Stargate you called, is currently sealed.” The Elder sounded like only confessing a statement instead of a sort of threaten, “We are hold by loathe not to use more effective weapon than spears at this time. But without food and water the time stands not on your side. You are going to yield yet. As for Lt. Col. Mitchell, he became already part of this temple and will be guarding our world forever. That’s the last answer you would get.”

 

Sam’s look blanked briefly. Vala’s grew grim. “We have no intention to leave our friends behind.” The Jaffa told him simply.

“Then the time you rest, is your time to die.”

Teal’c didn’t reply.

 

 

5.

“Stop trotting around and grring at the stones Mitchell.” Daniel told the dog warily, without turn out from the notebook which he was reading.

 

 _:: You would do this yourself. If you haven’t that book, and if your ankle isn’t broken.::_ The dog put his paws up against the solitary blocked stone wall. _:: Beside, it’s not like that you could find anything useful from your notes.::_

“Your trying to break through the stones is useless too, if it isn’t going to trigger another cave in.” Daniel even laughed a little at the frustrated mimic from a large dog. “Stop it. They would find the way to track us down, if they are not prisoners now. From them, or from the _Odyssey_ , We’re going to be found soon.”

 _:: Your ankle’s broken.::_

“That’s why I suggested that we are _waiting_ here.”

The dog’s ears went flat to its scull,. _::…My toes are frozen off.::_

 

The voice inside his head was small this time, more like a whimper. Daniel’s mouth stretched to a line and sighed.

“…Come here.” He said to the dog.

 

 

6.

It’s not like that the Elders buried them alive. They just chased them across a river and a damnit hill, which was covered with jungle and traps – then down to a ruined mine. The Elders and their guards coursed indeed the first and then second cave-in, left them buried there with only Jackson’s MREs and a bottle of water, and his broken ankle. Nothing more.

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Your paws are not cold.” Daniel sighed, fingers combing through the fur, which were a mess with ash and dirty now. The dog was curling up around his legs, shivering almost visible.

 _:: But they are feeling frozen off.::_

“Then it’s your body lying in that device feeling cold now.” Daniel patted his head absently, then slid the bag off to seek the left MREs. “Eat it. They will keep you warm.”

The dog’s snout avoided his hand.

 _:: Nope. It’s not like that I’m the real one and need to be fed. Save that to yourself Jackson.::_

“Nonsense. This form presents your original one now. You are feeling weak, so is your body.” Daniel snapped, “Energy or not, you _are_ yourself, by all means.”

The dog rolled his eyes at this unpleasantly.

 _:: You sounds like that Elder.::_

 

\--------------------------------

 

This is your former body, said the Elder. Since your inside nature was recognized by the temple, you’ve been accepted as part of the temple, for time and eternity. As the return, the temple provides its energy to forge you a new shape, which would act as your will and respond to the world around you as your former one, which you could changed into your inside nature and back at your free will.

 

Yeah. Since I am supposed to be only a ball of energy now. They just see and hear what I make them think so. A dog. Or something else.

The dog wince as he recalled the calm and cold eyes of the Elder. _:: …The temple digest me and I’m only a hallucination it made for you now. However it made a mistake. I CAN_ _ＮＯＴCHANGE BACK!::_

“Maybe you need only time. You were not telepathy at first, either.” Daniel pointed out that to the restless dog.

 _:: Probably.::_ The dog shifted a bit to find a comfortable position for his limbs and paws. _:: The Odyssey ‘s hopefully on the way coming. It’s only two days to hold on.::_

 

Right. Daniel rolled his eyes. Except that I’m thirsty. My head’s pounding and my ankle hurt. Yet I cannot use the book to distract myself as there’s still light straying inside, because otherwise you won’t step trotting around and worrying your idiotic head off. He sighed out a long suffered breath, frustrated. Then got a little startled since the dog licked his hand encouragingly, the same sky-blue eyes fixing with his.

 _:: A little Kel’No’Reem will be helpful, Jackson.::_

“…What about you?”

 _:: …I will made it. I will be fine.::_

“Really? No trotting near those stone. No digging a hole out.”

 _:: Sure.::_

“…No playing with C4 either.”

 _:: Okay.::_

“Try some sleep. And eat up your MRE. Bark when you need water.”

 _:: You are fussing ridiculously Jackson. Meditate away. I will find a toy to chew.::_

 

 

7.

Jackson was waking by a deafly thunder. The surrounding was dark and damply cold. The spot beside him was empty. No warm radiated from an animal’s fur. Damnit. Daniel cursed silently. “Mitchell? You still there?”

 _:: …Sure.::_

The answer came from a corner, sounded remote and little. Paws padded across dirt and mud to him, quietly, unsurely. Cam stopped beside him and laid down, Daniel laid a hand upon his back, found that the dog was trembling all the time.

“…Because of the thunder?”

Daniel whispered to the direction of the dog’s head, not sure about where his ears’ hidden. His hand insisted twisting inside the dog’s fur. The trembling eased a little, although didn’t completely stop. Cam’s voice came back, weak, and annoyed.

 _:: I am not! But this stupid body of dog doesn’t hear to me!::_

“It’s okay.” Daniel kept petting his back, soothing the rigid muscle under it. The dog whimpered, became calmer under his stroking, ears perked up.

 _::…I like the thunder.::_ Cam said after a while.

“Really? I used to be frightened by it. Especially when I was lost in books.” Daniel chuckled softly.

 _:: Yeah. I like it back in Auburn. The whole evening would be stormy and restless hot. And then the thunder and the rain would come during the midnight, tear up all that stilled atmosphere, clear and firm like the heart of the sky…::_ the dog sneezed, _::It’s raining now.::_

Yeah. Soon we would be bathed into a muddy water. Make this mission more damned. Daniel stopped brooding, focused on the fur under his hand. “…What else you like in Kansas?”

 _:: Except the pie my Mom baked?::_

“Yeah. Except that.” Ghost of smile raised upon the corner of Daniel’s mouth, “Vala couldn’t stop yearning for it. Made me jealous. I’d say.”

 _:: …Err. Rain in the beginning of the spring. A little gloomy. But makes me feel alive again.::_ the dog’s eyes were sparking now. _:: …and the wind, too.::_ the dog blinked mischiefly, _::I do like hearing when it’s roaring and crawling above our roof. Mom’s not glad about it. ‘Cameron, it’s your task to repair the ceiling after that!’::_

“Yet you’re giggling?”

 _:: I like repairing the ceiling follow the orders from my Dad!::_ the dog protested, the genius on it made Daniel laughed a little sadly.

 _:: …Sorry Jackson.::_

“Don’t. Not your fault.”

 

Silence stretched. The dog leaned nearly, nuzzled his side, then licked his palm.

 _:: Hey. I was thinking. Maybe you’d like take a road trip with me after this. Back to Auburn, I mean.::_ The dog nuzzled him once more. _: :Mom’s going to be glad to see you, and Dad.::_

“Well. You brought Vala the last time. What are they going to think about me?”

The dog couldn’t _blush_. Daniel told himself. But at least Cam went restless and rigid at his tease, he had to hold the arm tightly around the dog to trap him still.

“Wanna show off your Dad?”

 _:: …And Mom. And Auburn. And pie.::_ the dog’s voice still tight, but at least the uncomfortable struggle stopped.

“I’m looking forward to it. Then we really need to find a way to bring you back.”

 

8.

The night went dark and old, and the rain sank in, mangled among stones and mud, annoying dirty. They captured Teal’c, then. The dog drew the conclusion unhappily, maybe locked the Gate too. He sneezed, tossing away the dirty water. Daniel frowned, gave him a glare.

 _:: I was wishing that you guys could get your hands on that stone bed I’m sleeping. Won’t mind being a dog two or more weeks.::_

Daniel nodded in darkness. He wished it, too. He was sure that there were some unknown symbols and patterns, maybe in some alien language, curved around the device. He wished to know them. Although now he wasn’t even sure he had chance to see them again.

 _:: And Sam. I bet you that Sam would found that it’s in technical way entertaining too.::_ The dog grinned to him. _:: You’ve no idea how amusing it is, reading you two’s mission reports together, watching you found the same thing highly interesting, but in your own ways.::_

And you’ve no idea how amusing it is, to watching _you_ think everything written is interesting, and trying so hard to figure out them all. Daniel retorted idly in his mind. It was a scene that kept entertaining him: Cam leaned in without knowing it, to see the symbols on that slate clearly. That’s why Daniel show the slate to his direction so that they both could get a clear look at it; why Daniel provided information to Cam, to lead him name out the conclusion from those information himself, and his student never disappointed him; why since then Daniel turned around to tag along with Cam, to always lay stare on him, until Teal’c began to smirk at them three month ago.

…It’s always amusing to watch Cameron Mitchell quoting accurately from the old mission reports, to watch him walk along like a big kid, trying to take care of everyone, no matter what.

Daniel smiled in the darkness.

“You’ve no idea how amusing it is, to watching you in this dog’s body. You make actually a good dog, and your fur is really soft.” Instead Daniel told him, taking advantage to scratch his ear, the dog stick the tongue out to him.

 

A thunder dropped down on their above, along with the third cave-in.

 

 

9.

 _:: Dad used to have a dog. He and his Air Force buddies, actually.::_

Stone after stone fell down from above, along with mud ash and sand. Daniel raised both arms up to protested his head, before he attended that the dog jumped upon his head and upper body, using himself as a dog-shield to protect Daniel from falling dangerous. “Get off Cam!” Daniel yelled, tried to push the dog off, but the resistance was determined. _:: I’m only a ball of energy or what, ::_ the voice inside his head got hoarse, like a pant, _:: actually, I tried to change this form into a kind of shield or something, but the stupid temple doesn’t listen to me.::_

“AND THE STUPID TEMPLE MADE YOUR FEELING REAL!” Daniel snapped, rolled his eyes, “So stop using your silly dog’s head and go! Find some way out!”

 _:: Nope.::_ the dog winced under the stony rain, _:: Forget it.::_

Daniel cursed. Some stone hit his legs and the pain on his ankle went worse. He tried again to get rid of the dog without success. “There’s no point of – Cameron! GO AWAY!”

 _:: Well. I’m still your CO here, which means that I pretty much get to do whatever I want. General O’Neill was right. ::_ The dog winced again. _:: They buried their dog together after it died, you know, with an old, small, e smoky covered poem, ‘If the way was smooth or rough, The weather shine or pour, While I had him the rest seemed good enough—But he ain’t here no more.’ – ::_

 

Daniel felt that the dog sank on him, yet his body still covering him as a perfect shield. Desperately he yelled out Cameron’s name, got only a slur response, the weight on him lightened, the edge blurred.

It was then the pure white light was beaming around him.

 

 

10.

 

“Now who is Sunshine?”

Voice echoed into his dense mind, Cam tried to blink, the surrounding was white and vague at first, then blurred into its normal colors. His shoulder was mournfully hunting, so was his back and legs and…okay, everywhere. His toes were freezing. Cam groaned lightly.

“Welcome to the world again.” The voice told him with a little chuckle, then called for the Doctor.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The _Odyssey_ arrived P5X 837 five days ago, in time to beam SG-1 aboard, well, to beam Teal’c, Sam, Vala and Cam-on-stone-bed from the holy temple, and Daniel from the stone cave aboard. Sam explained thereafter that the moment Cam was beamed away the device, the link between him and the temple was cut. His energy formed represented self would have disappeared at once and his identity should have returned to his body at the same time. Yet he didn’t wake up until now. Perhaps because his energy form was injured before, after its return his own body must to adept to  those virtual injuries without help from the temple. Since they’ve lost every chance to study the temple, even Sam could not know what really happening inside Cam’s body.

 

But he was awake now. The injuries left no trace save the pain and sore muscle all over his body, no permanent damage. Although Doctor Lam insisted his staying over night and Cam became restless.

 

“Bored already?”

Daniel stuck his head in, waved a tiny book between his fingers then entered, sat beside his infirmary bed. Cam looked curiously at the book handed to him, recognized the smoky colored cover the next second. _Sun and Saddle Leather_. The poem his Dad carried almost all around since his last time in Air Force, companied him with the crash, the physical therapy and the life in Kansas thereafter.

“Don’t know it’s still selling in bookstore.” Cam palmed the tiny poem carefully quiet, he even breathed more slowly.

“It was indeed not easy to find.” Daniel smiled, “had to buy it from a second-hand handler, it costs a lot. But some lines from it are really good.”

Cam breathed deeply, holding the tiny poem tightly on the chest. “Sam was there,” he grinned, “left the first section of her book about wormhole theory.”

Daniel’s eyebrows raised. “You asked for it?”

“Well. Yep. Just… it … turned out not the proper company this night.” Naughty light sparked in his eyes, “Sam was pissed that she’s got no chance to get her hand on that bed,” Cam blinked once, “I do hope that one day you guys could go through the Stargate just to do your research as you like, not because the urgency to save our world.”

“Promise to stick around when that time comes?”

“’course. Teal’c and Vala and I… You guys need some babysitters.”

 

Hint of amused smile sparked behind those bright blue eyes, only got Daniel’s fondly retort (“In your dog’s form?”). After stepped out of the infirmary Daniel stood behind the door two more seconds, to watch as Cam opened the old book while drawing a long, sort of happy breath, with a grin on.

Outside the mountain was raining, Daniel drove back home the first time after the end of the mission. His apartment stood there solid and warm, waiting for his return. It was then Daniel mist the limit hours he spent along with Cameron the dog. Teal’c was right. His fur was amazingly soft and comfortable. Daniel was mourning the lost chance to brush his ears and back and tail now, his touched were at least welcome to the dog after all. Briefly he wondered if Cameron’s hair was same soft as his fur, if the feeling was same as his fingers combing through them.

If only he could know the answer.

 

 

END

 


End file.
